This project represents an awarded K08 proposal which builds upon Dr. Chan's fellowship work about informed consent for prostate cancer screening with the prostate specific antigen (PSA) test, and is a collaborative project with the State Prostate Cancer Advisory Committee (SPCAC). Screening for prostate cancer with PSA is controversial because it is not clear whether it is an effective mass screening test. Until clinical trials resolve this issue, informed consent for PSA screening is recommended. Using a proposed standard of informed consent for PSA screening derived from her fellowship study, Dr. Chan will study the content of informed consent in clinical practice. The specific airms are: (1) to determine which facts about prostate specific antigen screening different health care providers consider important to disclose; (2) to determine which facts about prostate specific antigen screening men in different health care settings know; (3) to develop and pilot test a brochure with facts about prostate cancer screening with the PSA test. To determine which facts about PSA screening different health care providers consider important to disclose, she will conduct a nationwide survey of primary care providers. To determine which facts about PSA screening men in different health care settings know, she will survey men seeking care in managed care, university and private practices. Working with SPCAC, she will run focus groups to develop and pilot test a brochure with facts about PSA screening so that the Texas Dept. of Health can distribute it to the public during Prostate Awareness Week. This plan can be a potential role model for evaluating the content of informed consent for genetic screening tests for hereditary forms of breast cancer and colorectal cancer. This is a UCRC computer center-only protocol. The systems manager computerized the collection of data off the questionnaires, and the systems manager and biostatistician helped in the development of an appropriate questionnaire which could be scanned by a computer.